headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
This is a page all about the ranks of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. To be added you need: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #110 badge points (to show you edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline), you will be kicked from that list Rules *Only Admins decide who is which rank *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling mistake or if its Vandalism/Spam *The 3 lowest Ranks don't have any bonuses, its just that you got higher chances becoming a moderator/rollback ... Admins Admins have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. We currently don't need more admins, so don't ask us about this. FranceSwitzerland He is the admin to make the wiki better. When you don't know how to add things in pages or something about images? Then you most come be him. He is also the Admin with the most edits on this wiki. He is almost every day online on this wiki. Werner der Champ He is the admin all about the community. If you want a other background, wiki features or something else then you must ask him about that (using the forum or his talk page). He will mostly improve the design of pages and creating advanced systems (like the post your Ideas here page). He used to be online around 6-8 pm (GMT). He is always one time online on the wiki and that is the mostly in the evening (Europe) Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. There's currently none with this Rank. We also don't need one currently (Chat)Moderators Can delete and edit comments (moderator) and kick guys out of the chat (Chat- Moderator) We currently don't need more Moderators, so don't ask us about this. CroatiaSoccer He is a good moderator who make this wiki better. He added a lot of the Character Ideas. He is normally every day online on this wiki Captain chess He is also a good moderator on this wiki, and you can ask him over all kind of things about Head Soccer. He also fixes most of the grammar on pages. he is normally every day online on this wiki. Teh Sweggurboi Teh Sweggurboi is a good and somehow opinionated contributor on the Wikia. He has created many character and power shot rankings, idea pages and other things. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. He is normally every day online on this wiki. Top Contributors You need everything needed for ranks below and #The Devoted Badge (30 days active) #500 edits #600 badge points. Active Contributors You need everything needed for the rank below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #An Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #110 badge points (to show you edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam Plutosoccer PlutoSoccer is a active Contributors who does a lot of edits. He does the most edits on Character Ideas and Rankings, and helps improve bad ideas. That are the most time bug fixes.You can ask him on his message wall if you need help with improving your pages.He is the most time online in the morning and evening.(GMT). TheHSFan (Inactive) He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest a account on this wiki. This is only a begin, If you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it whole how it now is. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Ranks, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher ranks. Category:Handy Pages